


The world of Heavenly Whispers

by UrsusMons



Series: Heavenly Whispers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witch Hunters, Alternate Universe - Witches, Gen, M/M, This is just me nerding abt my own story, Worldbuilding, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, pls forgive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons
Summary: A collection of relevant information about the narrations that i decided to write using this AU and it's characters that could remain unspecified in the actual things due to the nature of them as such, but that my nerd™ brain needs to kow and could happen to be of intrest or help someone to understand better! To give you some examples, little character files, worldbuildig, stats about magic and the way that it works as a whole!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Heavenly Whispers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080983
Kudos: 1





	1. A short introduction about two sides that face decitions to make and the welcomes that follow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El mundo de Susurros Celestiales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397118) by [UrsusMons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusMons/pseuds/UrsusMons). 



> This idea has been on my head for yeeeears, and the first time i managed to make something out of it was i the form of a rp through whatsapp! I still have some contet from then and i believe it to be quite explainatory, so here yu have it. I just wated to clarify where it comes from due to the "Interactive" toe that it has.

Welcome, Child of Andromeda. Welcome, Men of God. 

We ask for you to leave your tolerance at the door, in that decorated box at the left, and to grab something from the dark one, on the right. It might be some bitterness, maybe anger, pride or fear. Any kind of feeling, emotion or memory that will make you take action and 

fight for your ideals, for and with your crew. We hope you find something of your liking, there's a wide variety.

Well, now that we're ready to start it's time to choose a side.

You can join the witches. In that case, you'd be part of the Whispering Andromeda Coven, named after it's leader, where you'd join those like you in reunions called Akelarres and gain an alias to represent you.

«Hear the voice that guides you, brothers and sisters, let it be a part of you and come back to me, since when the forest cries is when we must rise and go on. Listen to me and come, get closer, we'll find the way to make them feel.»

Or you could be a Heavenly Knight, also know as Hunters, protected by the church and as such immune to the law. Here you will work alongside outlaws, avengers and justices united by the will of eradicating the witches and ending with heresy at once and for all or, maybe driven just by the need to get away with crimes or collect some money. You'll follow physical training and practice the management of weapons. You'll be provided with magic suppressors and the right to take as many lives as you consider necessary.

«Beware, Men of God, for magic is crawling around us at all times. Use everything you have to massacre, annihilate and destroy it until not even it's name can be remembered, and the only memory of it becomes unthinkable.»

Did you make a choice? Go with your team, prepare to fight and take your place in your side's files. Because where the magic and the church clash there are no rules, no honor and, above all, no mercy involved.


	2. Basic worldbuilding information

The witches have their hiding place in the forest, in an open field and with access to a river you can find what could be mistaken for a common village if it wasn't for the obvious displays of magic its habitats show. To keep this place safe, there’s someone guarding the limits at all times, alongside those in with the task of keeping unwanted eyes blind to every move or sign of life on the field. They are basically self-sufficient, since they grow their vegetables and raise livestock, but the few lucky ones that were able to shelter there before being recognized as magical users by the hunters take care of any town visits that can’t be avoided, along with the honorary Coven members, that despite not being magical have decided to stay by their side for a reason or another.  
Even though, at their beginnings, they were simply a group of fugitives that united forces to escape, it wasn’t long before other various refugies found a safe place among them and decided to join.

The Holy Knights, on their side, train and gather in the town church, next to the woods.

Practically all considerable people agglomeration in the world has some kind of religious faith guided agrupation dedicated to eradicate the considered heresy that witches call magic. Among their lines can be found believers of the cause that want to make justice, bandits that decided to pay their debts with society that way and huntsmen that are simply doing their jobs. Their duty is to hunt the witches, but every knight is free to decide how to get rid of them. Those who prefer not to stain their hands red can make them prisoners and trap them on the dungeons of their give base, though it’s generally frowned upon to do so, specially since that kind of situation originated the Whispering Andromeda Coven, whose members have been resisting and increasing their forces for years after having escaped.


	3. Kinds of magic and affinities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the stats I mentioned? Well here they come, not really that important but i guess they can help to understand the whole thing

There are six kinds of magic, Healing, Alteration, Ilusion, Elemental, Invocation and Destruction. I don’t find it necessary to explain each one since the names are pretty self explanatory, but the thing I call “Affinity” is maybe a little less obvious. Let’s imagine someone has as “dominant” magic the destructive kind, then Invocatio and Elemental would be easy for them to learn, Illusion and Alteration would be pretty hard and Curation pretty much impossible. The easiest way to understand which kinds would have more or less affinity with which ones is to imagine a hexagon, i the upper angle would be Healing magic,with destructive at the bottom, at the sides of Healing would be Illusion and Alteration, with Elemental diagonal to Illusion and Invocation on the remaining spot, so that every magic kind has two others next to it that have a high affinity, two a little further that would be medium and one with almost none.

This is enough information to understand the basics of it but since i always find the way to obsess over anything I give the slightest attention to, I happened to create excel thingies with hipotetic “scores” that a Beginner, Apprentice, Experienced user and Expert of any kind of magic would have and how much each of them would spend using each kind of magic.A total waste of time, of course, but being able to understand exactly how this all worked made me happy at the moment and now maybe it could be of use for someone to understand this whole thing better! [This](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/19zYhXzovWZFTWloX3erAQleW4OnCc05d?usp=sharing) is the drive folder where the files are, in case you want to give it a look.


	4. Main Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information that is never said specifically but i kind of take for granted

  
  
Yamaguchi Tadashi   
  
Principal Magic: Curation  
Secondary: Alteration and Illusion  
Alias: Sinn Re’lar / Whispering Andromeda  
He uses his voice’s inflections to perform any kind of enchantment, he usually sings whenever he's healing, but it helps him concentrate in any situation or usage.

  
  
Sugawara Koushi  
  
Principal Magic: Transformation  
Secondary: Invocation and Destruction  
Alias: Corvus Aldatzen  
He lies mainly on taking animal forms, that are mostly albine. He knows more about invocatio than destruction.

  
  
Tsukishima Kei  
  
Alias: Ubmer Ignis  
He has no magical abilities, and acts mostly as a spy for the coven, since the hunters have no reason to be suspicious towards a human and he doesn’t have to worry about getting out of control. Andromeda's right hand.  



End file.
